petitsploderfandomcom-20200215-history
Racket Frog
Racket Frog is a platform Sploder game released in 2014-2015. It is about Racket Frog, and his friends Jumpaemon and Doro. It is to be split into a tutorial and 5 main parts. It has Masked Abilities as the players Jumpaemon and Doro are shorter, so they can fit in some areas Racket Frog can not. Story A 9-year old boy named Louis wishes for humans to capture the country of Wumbum, and to send Racket Frog and friends far away. He dumps acid in hopes of poisoning them. Cancellation and Uncancellation Racket Frog was cancelled from December 22, 2014 to January 2, 2015, due to Rich3001k not having any ideas. It later resumed production and was uncancelled. Graphics and visuals were vastly improved, for Racket Frog, Jumpaemon, Doro, Louis, Melwater, and even the poisonous waterfalls. Racket Frog and Jumpaemon now have smoother animations as well as better body proportions. Doro has a completely redone sprite, in a Shantae-like style. Louis's sprite is now in the style of Mega Man: The Wily Wars, instead of Mega Man. In addition, Jumpaemon is now shorter in comparision to Racket Frog and Doro and can now double jump. Controls *Left/Right: Run *Up: Jump *Up continuously: Double Jump (Jumpaemon only, in all stages except Tutorial) *Left/Right+Up: Wall Jump Controls (Tutorial Level 5, Stage 2 Level 6) *Up/Down: Move Items and Objects Log (Tutorial, Stage 2, Stage 3) *Logs you pass through. Is the setting of Levels 6 and 7 of Stage 3. Crate (Tutorial, Stage 1, Stage 2, Stage 3) *Crates that you can move. 1-Up (Tutorial, Stage 2, Stage 3) *1-Ups that give you an extra life. Box (Tutorial, Stage 1, Stage 2, Stage 3) *Boxes that store things, like 1-Ups or bombs. Help Sign (Tutorial, Stage 1, Stage 2, Stage 3) *Signs that give you tips about the game. Check Sign (Tutorial, Stage 1, Stage 2, Stage 3) *Signs that indicate you've claimed the land. Ladder (Tutorial, Stage 1, Stage 2, Stage 3) *Let you climb, however they're pretty much background objects. Leads you to the next level in Level 3 of Stage 1, Level 5 of Stage 2, and Level 3 of Stage 3. Stair (Tutorial, Stage 2, Stage 3) *Tiles that aren't really important. Some in Stages 2 and 3 are bouncy, while some in Stage 3's Chocstacle Course move. Hayderboard (Tutorial) *Used in the boss battle of the tutorial. Spiral and Door (Tutorial, Stage 1, Stage 2, Stage 3) *Touching a spiral will unlock a door. Racket Frog Plushie (Stage 1, Stage 2, Stage 3) *In Level 5 of Stage 1, Level 3 of Stage 2, and Level 3 of Stage 3, there are 3 of these. 2 of them contain bombs that make you die, and 1 of them is real. Ice (Stage 1) *Tiles that are bouncy. Switch (Stage 1) *Turning it off will break a bridge. Hieroglyphics (Stage 1) *You must choose the correct ones to proceed. Light Wall (Stage 2) *Some can be pushed around. Math Board (Stage 3) *Contains a problem and answer choices; the correct answer must be clicked to unlock a door. Characters Racket Frog *Racket Frog is a parody of Crash Bandicoot. He is also inspired by Aiai from Super Monkey Ball and might be like Goemon, from the Konami series. Jumpaemon *Jumpaemon is a parody of Felix the Cat. He is also inspired by Doraemon and Klonoa. Doro *Doro is a witch girl, who Racket Frog has a crush on. She is inspired by Shantae, Betilla from Rayman, and Francesca from The Krion Conquest. Hayd *Hayd from the critically-acclaimed Petit's Adventure Series helps you on your way, by giving you useful items like 1-Ups and the Hayderboard. They are inspired by Toad and Bomberman. Playeye *Playeye is a good eye, which you can control in Racket Frog Stage 3 Level 5. Villains Louis (Tutorial Boss) *Louis is a 9 year old who is the only human in Racket Frog's country. Sun Kenny (Stage 1 "Boss") *Sun Kenny is a parody of Sun Wukong, the protagonist of Journey to the West, and Buster Rod G, from Mega Man: The Wily Wars. Sunny Glasses (Stage 2 Boss) *Sunny Glasses isn't the celestial body that planets orbit, but rather a mischievous sun with 4 older brothers. Muhasept Girl (Stage 3 Boss) *Muhasept Girl (originally called "Sexy Muhasept") is a female Muhasept who likes to play tricks on Racket Frog and his friends. Game Breaking Bug There was a game breaking bug present in Racket Frog Tutorial and Racket Frog Stage 1. Basically you would have a check sign, which has already been touched and scored. If you use a different character to touch it, it would be scored again. It was patched, by making check signs disappear after they are touched. Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Villains